1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a hollow ornamental knotted article, more particularly to a method of making an oriental knotting that is very different from conventional ones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oriental knottings make nice ornaments. FIG. 1 shows a conventional oriental knotting 1. As shown, the oriental knotting 1 is typically flat. Hence, it can be viewed only from the front or from the back. It would be desirable to make an oriental knotting that is very different from typical ones so as to enhance the ornamental aspect thereof.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a hollow ornamental knotted article.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of making a hollow ornamental knotted article comprises the steps of: forming a thread into a loose knotting which confines a hollow space; wrapping a solvent-soluble filler with a protective material, and inserting the wrapped filler into the hollow space; tightening the thread so as to tie tightly the wrapped filler and adjust the loose knotting into a tight knotting; applying a shape-setting liquid to the tight knotting so as to set the profile of the tight knotting; and injecting a solvent into the filler through the protective material to dissolve the filler, and drawing out the dissolved filler and the protective material from the hollow space, thus forming a hollow knotting.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a hollow ornamental knotted article produced according to the aforementioned method comprises an oriental knotting which includes a hollow space, a pair of mats formed at left and right sides of the hollow space and each having a plurality of intersecting thread lines, and a plurality of connecting lines interconnecting and extending between the mats at top and bottom sides and at front and rear sides of the hollow space.